Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Fox-King-jm's Futa edition
by Fox King jm
Summary: Single mother, Kushina raises two of her children by herself. Naruto was coming home from a mission shocking discovery about his mother. But Naruto comforts his mother, and later his sister. Now Naruto is a Futa-Lady's man. Similar to Futa edition. Lemons, Futa, crossovers and more. I do not own Naruto, so please enjoy: Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Fox-King-jm's Futa edition.


**Hi guys, Johnny here with another Fanfic. Another Make-Out Fanfic that is, but not any regular Make-Out Fanfic, a Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Fox-king-jm's Futa edition. It's another hardcore all Lemon and Futa fun. :D If some of you readers don't like this kind of stuff, then please don't read. I don't want to make a big deal of nothing, thank you. And this story is almost similar to my Naruto Make Out-Heroes: Futa Edition, just so you know and don't get confused. Anyway, I thought to myself... I why I just make one Futa story when I could make another one. And that's how I got this idea. I want to finish my Naruto Make Out-Heroes: Futa Edition first, before I start the ****Naruto Make-out Heroes: All around the Anime world: Futa edition story. I still so many ideas for my Futa story, so I wrote this one to please my Fans and readers. Not only Naruto and Kushina action, I put Naruko as Naruto's year older sister in the mix too, my treat, oh I'm calling her Nariko, just so you guys know. And yes, not only some hot Naruto women, but ****more Anime crossovers too. I just can't hold back my imagination! Now I'm going wild with this story like I do in my other stories. So my Fans, readers, and Futa-lovers, shall we begin? Let's get started, I do not own Naruto or any else I use in this Fanfic, so please enjoy: Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Fox-king-jm's Futa edition and ****have a very special Valentine's Day with your favorite woman****. **

Single mother, Kushina Uzumaki was cooking breakfast for her two children. She was married to her ex-husband, Minato Namikaze; they got a divorce about 13 years ago. Due to some... marriage and love problems. After the divorce, Kushina and her children moved to another part of Konoha called Osaka. Her two and only children were Naruto and Nariko Uzumaki, they were her new life. Even though sometimes she and Nariko have their moments and argue.

"Kids, breakfast is ready." Kushina said.

"Sorry, Kaa-chan, I'm going out now." Nariko said.

"Where do you think your going young lady?" Kushina asked.

"Like I said, I'm going out, old-woman." Nariko replied in a mocking tone.

"O-Old-woman?! I'm your mother!" Kushina yelled.

"Whatever, you're just mad because you haven't got any action in years." Nariko mocked.

"W-What did you just say?! Well... it's not like you get any action! Besides... I'm seeing someone." Kushina said with a blush, as she was lying.

"Lair, I know you can't get any. I know that as a fact because of your..." Nariko stated.

"Zip it, young lady! And if I recall you have one too. So good luck getting with somebody." Kushina stated with a smirk.

Kushina and Nariko glared at each other like two ferrous animals, till...

"Kaa-chan, Anee-chan, what are you two fighting about?"

Kushina and Nariko turned to see Naruto rubbing his eyes. Whenever Naruto comes between both his mother and sister things start to calm down.

"Hi, Ototo, how is my favorite little brother this morn..." Nariko stated, till.

"Good morning, Sochi!" Kushina shouted with joy.

Kushina hugged Naruto tightly. Naruto was between his mother's large DD-cup breasts. Kushina sticks out her tongue in a childish way at Nariko. Mother and daughter glared at each other with lightning.

"K-Kaa-chan... I can't breathe..." Naruto said, as he was still between her breasts.

"Oh, sorry, honey... now let me serve my favorite man some breakfast." Kushina said with a motherly smile.

"Thanks, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied.

"Well, I'm going now." Nariko said, as she puffed her cheeks and walked out the back door.

"Anee-chan?" Naruto said.

"Come on, Sochi, eat your breakfast. After all you're the man of the house and always bring home the goods." Kushina stated with a motherly smile.

"That's true." Naruto replied with a foxy grin.

After Naruto was done eating, now dressed for his next mission. Kushina gave him a Bento-box with his favorite foods.

"Good luck in your mission, honey. Come back soon, I love you." Kushina said.

"I'll be back soon, Kaa-chan and to bring home the big bucks too." Naruto said, as he left for his mission.

Kushina is so proud of her son working to keep their family going. Her face turned red, her body was feeling hot, and something was getting hard under her dress. In Naruto's room, Kushina would relief herself on her son's bed every time he's away. Under the sheets of the bed she used Naruto's shirt, so it will feel like he was with her, as she masturbated. As she reached her climax under sheets, Naruto's shirt was covered in what looked like semen, she licked Naruto's shirt. She cuddled in her son's bed wishing that Naruto was here with her.

"Oh, Sochi... I... I wish you are here with me..." Kushina moan.

**XxxxX with Nariko XxxxX **

Nariko was hanging out with her friends, who have the same... condition she, her mother Kushina, her friends, and the other women in their town. She always hangs out with her friends, Hinata, Korra, Moka, Maka, Mirajane, Lucy, Erza, Isane, Orihime, Nami, and Toa. They would always hang out at the mall to talk about their days and other things.

"So how are you girls doing today?" Nariko said.

"We're good, Nariko-san." Hinata said.

"Yeah, but it's a shame don't we don't have a boy to hang with us." Korra stated.

"Yes... it's a shame due to our... well...never mind." Moka said, as her sweat drop.

"We know... but maybe Nariko could invite her cute baby brother to come along with us." Mirajane stated with a blush.

"I would, but Ototo is on a mission right now." Nariko stated.

"That is a shame." Maka replied.

"Truly, I wouldn't mind Naruto-kun hanging out with us." Lucy said.

"Same here, I would enjoy Naruto-kun's presets." Erza stated.

"Indeed." Isane replied.

"It must be really nice to have a little brother like him, huh, Nariko-san?" Orihime asked.

"It sure is." Nariko replied.

"How much does Naruto-kun make during a mission?" Nami asked.

"Well... Ototo makes at least about 100,000 to 500,000 ryo a mission." Nariko stated.

"That's a lot of money." Toa replied.

"Yeah, Ototo told me and Kaa-san he would provide for us. I would have no other brother then my Ototo. But enough talking already, let's just enjoy ourselves." Nariko said.

"Right!" All of Nariko's friends replied.

**XxxxX with Naruto XxxxX **

Naruto was walking with another mission accomplished. As he walked home he was greeted by some of his neighbor.

"Hello, Naruto-kun."

"Hi, Nel-san. How are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm good, just busy as always." Neliel replied.

"How's Harribel-san?" Naruto asked.

"She's at work right now, but I'll let her now that you said hi." Neliel stated.

"Okay, say hi to Apacci, Mila-Rose, and Sung-Sun for me too. I'll see you later, Nel-san." Naruto said, as he walked in his front yard and unlocking the door.

As Naruto was unlocking his door, Neliel slightly blushed due to her attraction towards Naruto.

"_I wish I had a whole day with Naruto-kun..." _Neliel thought with a blush.

Naruto walked inside his house, he takes off his jacket and his headband.

"Kaa-chan, I'm home early and another mission accomplished. I made 25,000 ryo today, Kaa-chan." Naruto said.

But Naruto didn't get any response.

"Kaa-chan?" Naruto said.

Naruto then heard a noise coming from upstairs, it sounded like someone was in pain. As Naruto went upstairs, the sound became louder. The noise was coming from his room. Naruto held his head near the door, it really does sound like someone is in pain or getting torn apart. It was his mother, Naruto thought his mom got hurt. So, without thinking Naruto slammed opened the door.

"Kaa-chan! Are you… o… ok… okay…?" Naruto said, as he froze in his sentence.

"Oh, God! Yes! Oh, Naru-kun! Please take it! Please Naru-kun! Take it!" Kushina screamed in pure pleasure.

Kushina opened her eyes, seeing Naruto with his eyes wide opened. Her sweat dropped, her eyes widen, and they stared at each other for one full minute. Then Kushina covered herself up trying to hide something from her son. Naruto still paralyzed from the scene, his face turned red, he got a nose bleed, and he was speechless.

"S-Sochi, this... this isn't what it looks like... I was... I was... ugh..." Kushina stated, as she was trying to change the subject.

"Kaa-chan…why are you in my room… w-were… you… ugh… m-masturbating?" Naruto said with a blush, as Kushina nodded in response.

Naruto then notices what looked like a dildo or something. Naruto then came closer to his mother.

"N-Naruto… what are you… wait, you can't!" Kushina said, trying to cover something under the blanket.

Naruto moved the blanket to revealing a shocking discovery; his mother has a 15 inched penis. His mother Kushina Uzumaki is a Futanari: for those who don't know a Futanari is a woman with both male and female genitals or in other words she has both a penis and a vagina. Naruto blushed, Kushina held her head in shame. Her eyes were about to sob and tear up. Naruto then looked at his sad mother.

"Is this why you and Tou-san, got a divorce?" Naruto said.

"Yes…" Kushina said, as she was about to cry.

"Heh, then he's the world's biggest Baka (idiot)." Naruto stated, making Kushina's eyes widen.

"Sochi?" Kushina stated till.

"Shh… Kaa-chan. You were thinking about me… and you were masturbating to me too… and to tell you the truth, that's really hot and sexy of you." Naruto stated, making Kushina's face even redder.

"Sochi... I... I want you... I need you now..." Kushina stated, as she was very happy that her son believes that she is very hot and sexy.

"No more talking, Kaa-chan... I want to make you feel good." Naruto stated, as he kissed his mother.

"Oh, Sochi..." Kushina moaned.

Naruto laid her down on his bed, kissing her belly going down to her cock.

"Do you like this, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked, as he pumped her dick.

"H-Hai… Sochi… I love it… please keep doing it some more…" Kushina said, feeling such pleasure in her life.

Naruto stopped his actions, and started to suck his mother's cock. He took about 7 inches, Kushina never felt such pleasure in her life before. Her eyes rolled back, she grabbed the sheets of the beds, and then used her hips to go deeper into Naruto's mouth. Naruto then took all of her 15 inches of his mother's cock inside of his mouth. Kushina couldn't believe she's getting her dick sucked by her son, but she didn't care, she loved it. As Naruto was sucking all of Kushina's female-rod, he loved how his mother's cock tasted. He continued to suck his mother's large delicious cock for another 5 minutes, Kushina felt her son's throat getting tighter and tighter. Kushina felt her cock was twitching, she knew she was about to climax inside Naruto's mouth.

"Sochi, I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum from my cock! Take it! Take it my Futa-cum inside your mouth, Sochi!" Kushina shouted in pleasure, as she deep-throated Naruto harder and faster.

"_Oh, shit! Kaa-chan is almost there! She's about to cum inside my mouth!" _Naruto thought, as he prepared himself for his mother's white-ropes.

"Here it comes, Sochi! Take it!" Kushina said, as she released large amounts of her sweet milk inside Naruto's mouth.

Kushina released big loads of her white-ropes deep inside his throat, also all over Naruto face.

"_There's so much." _Naruto thought.

"Ohhhh... that was so amazing, Sochi... I have ever felt like this in my life... how did you learn how to suck a cock like that, honey?" Kushina moaned.

"That was my first time doing that, Kaa-chan... you're cum tastes really good... it's really sweet and thick..." Naruto stated, as he licked his fingers off of his mother's sweet cum.

"Mmm... Let your Kaa-chan have a taste." Kushina said, as she took Naruto's cum covered hands.

Kushina licked her seed from Naruto hands. Naruto really liked this wild side of his mother. Kushina then licked Naruto's face of her cum, as Naruto liked her back. Kushina pulled Naruto into a deep kiss, as she and Naruto tasted her milk together. The kiss lasted for a whole minute. Naruto then gave her another tender kiss. Naruto then lay down with his mother after their mother and son time.

"_That was so… so… amazing. I have never felt like this in all my life. I'm so happy... first my son says he would work, so I wouldn't and now he took my cock and sucked it nice and hard... that's what I call a real man. Is it wrong for me to be happy? Or maybe… well at least Sochi likes my dick and my body. Maybe… even loves it, its wrong, but…" _Kushina thought, as she felt Naruto's dick harden against her big round ass.

"Hey, Kaa-chan…" Naruto whispered.

"Yes, Sochi?" Kushina asked, as she turned to face her son.

"Will… will you go all the way with me, and make me a man, Kaa-chan?" Naruto said, as he blushed.

"Yes, Sochi… let's… do it." Kushina said, as she kissed her son.

Kushina stripped Naruto down, to reveal his 9 inched manhood. Kushina couldn't help, but blush to see how big her son is.

"Oh, my… how my baby has grown. You're so, big for your age, bigger than you're Tou-san. Mmm… I can't wait till you're a bit older, Sochi." Kushina said, while kissing and making out with Naruto, and jacking off getting him hard.

"Oh, God… Kaa-chan… that feels so fucking good… oh yes. You're the best, Kaa-chan." Naruto moaned in pleasure.

"Since you suck my cock... now it's my turn to suck yours, honey..." Kushina stated, as she pushed Naruto on his bed.

Kushina got on her knees, as she was playing with her son's family jewels. Kushina wasted no time taking her son's cock in her mouth.

"Ahh... Kaa-chan that feels good..." Naruto moan.

"You are such a naughty little boy..." Kushina said in a husky tone.

"And you are such a naughty mommy that likes sucking her son's cock." Naruto said, as he enjoyed his mother sucking his dick.

"I know I am, Sochi." Kushina replied, as she took Naruto's manhood in her mouth again.

Kushina then wrapped her DD-tits around Naruto's manhood. Naruto couldn't believe how soft his mother's tits were. Naruto held his head back in pleasure, as Kushina continued to tit-fuck and suck the tip of her son's manhood. Now nice and hard, Kushina then stopped her actions, and got top of Naruto. Naruto and Kushina rubbed their bodies on each other, while making out, and jacking each other off. To Naruto this, it felt very so good. Most men wouldn't have sex with a Futanari, but Naruto was a different story. Kushina is very happy that someone loved her for her, even if it is with her own son, but she didn't care anymore. Now for the next part...

"Are you ready for the next round, Sochi?" Kushina asked.

"Hai, Kaa-chan, I'm ready." Naruto replied.

"Mmm... you're going to love this part, honey. Oh, yes… bend over for your mommy, Sochi." Kushina said.

"Hai, Kaa-chan…" Naruto said, as he bends over.

Naruto, now on his hands and knees, Kushina went behind Naruto spreading his ass checks apart. Kushina got an idea, she smirk and without any warning, she licked Naruto's anus. He let out a gasp in surprise, he turned his head looking over his shoulder, Kushina winked at him while licking his anus. After licking her son's anus for 5 minutes, Kushina then sucked on his balls like a lollipop. Naruto breathing was hot and heavy, the feeling of a woman licking his butt and sucking his balls, was something new to him, and he enjoyed it.

"Ugh… Kaa-chan, that feels good…" Naruto said, as he got even harder.

"Oh, someone is enjoying himself." Kushina said, as she sucked his balls more.

"A-Amazing... this is just amazing..." Naruto moaned.

"We haven't got to the best part yet, honey. If you loved sucking my cock then you'll love it up your ass... and don't worry, I'll be gentle." Kushina said in a husky tone.

"Heh, heh... yeah..." Naruto replied nervously.

Kushina then got on top of Naruto doggy style, rubbing her 15 inched dick against his lube anus. Naruto bit his lower lip, he felt his mother's DD-tits rubbing against his back, for him it was pure pleasure. Kushina used her hands to garb Naruto's nipples getting even harder than before. This really turned on both mother and son. Kushina was ready to go wild and fuck her son like an animal. Naruto was a little nervous about this, but he want to make his mother happy, and he would do anything for that. Now was the time.

"Ready, Sochi?" Kushina asked, as she rubbed against his ass harder.

"Yeah, Kaa-chan… I'm ready." Naruto said, as he was ready for his mom's giant cock.

Kushina used her head to slowly push herself inside of Naruto's lube anus, Naruto moaned and groaned in pleasure and pain. Kushina's dick head, now inside of Naruto's ass she continued to push herself inch by inch. Naruto's eyes rolled back, his tongue hanged out of his mouth, and he got a mind-blowing orgasm of his life, as he fall face first into a pillow. Kushina now her 16 inch cock, completely deep inside of her son's ass. Kushina fall on her son's back. Both mother and son stay motionless for about 5 minutes, and then Kushina then began a slow fucking movement.

"Oh, God… Sochi, you're so fucking tight around my cock. It… it feels like my… cock is… is… going to melt away… so warm and tight." Kushina moaned in total bliss.

"Oh, Kaa-chan… ugh… you're in so fucking deep… it hurts, but it feels really… good." Naruto said.

"Ugh… so good… agh… this is the best… it's so tight… I… I'm going to go crazy… yes your ass is the best, Sochi." Kushina said.

Kushina went nice and slow, so she wouldn't hurt Naruto. As for Naruto, it was painful, and yet pleasurable. His dick hardens, for the feeling of Kushina deep inside of his ass. Naruto felt his mom's balls hit, his balls with every thrust. Kushina felt like she died and gone to heaven. Naruto now adjusted to Kushina's size, he begged her to fuck him harder. She smiled and did just that. Kushina then slammed Naruto harder and faster, as her son's ass tighten her cock. Naruto grabbed the sheets of the bed, as his mother went deeper and deeper inside his ass.

"Oh, fuck Kaa-chan! Fuck my ass! Fuck my ass hard! Oh, god Kaa-chan it feels so fucking good!" Naruto said in pleasure.

"Mmm… yes your ass is the best, Sochi! Nice and tight around my fat cock! Oh, fuck! You're going to make cum!" Kushina growled.

"Go deeper, Kaa-chan! Ugh, your cock is filling my ass!" Naruto moaned.

"Oh, baby, this is best fuck! I want to fuck you all day, honey!" Kushina said.

"I'm I doing good, Kaa-chan?! Oh, damn!" Naruto groaned.

"Yes, Sochi, you're the best lover I ever had!" Kushina said.

"You're the best mom I ever had. I'm glad I'm your son." Naruto replied, as he used his hand to grab and squeeze Kushina's right butt cheek making her moan.

"Mmm... you like this don't you, honey?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah, I like it a lot, Kaa-chan..." Naruto moaned.

"I know you do, you love it when your Kaa-chan fucks you like this, don't you, baby?" Kushina asked, as she pulled her cock back a few inches out and slammed it right back in Naruto's anal-tube making his eyes widen from the pleasure.

"Hai... I do! I do love it, please keep fucking me!" Naruto groaned, as his eyes rolled back, his cock harden, and his tongue hanged out from the pleasure.

"I will baby, I will." Kushina replied with a lustful smile, as she thrust harder.

As Kushina thrusts harder, she felt Naruto's ass tighten even more around her cock, squeezing Kushina's cock dry. Kushina then turn Naruto's head around to give him a tender kiss. Once again, Kushina pulled out her cock a few inches out and slammed it again right back in Naruto's tight ass with every thrust. As Kushina fucks Naruto, her eyes rolled back, her nipples got hard, she made an orgasm-face, as her orgasms went wild, and she knew she was about to cum for the first time inside her son's anal-tube. Naruto felt his mother's cock twitching inside his ass, he knew she was about to cum. He than increased his own movement, so she could cum inside him. Kushina felt her balls tighten. She knew she was almost there and thrust harder about to reach her climax.

"Oh, fuck! I'm cumming, Sochi! I'm cumming! I'm going to fucking cum, inside you're tight little ass! Oh, shit! I'm cumming!" Kushina screamed in pleasure.

"Fuck! Cum inside of me, Kaa-chan! Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck this feels so fucking good!" Naruto growled.

"Oh, Sochi, I'm going... I'm going to cum!" Kushina said, as she thrusts faster.

"Yes, I feel you about to cum, Kaa-chan!" Naruto said, as he baked his head in pleasure.

"I'm cumming! I'm almost there! Cumming! Here it comes!" Kushina screamed.

"I think I might cum too, Kaa-chan! Oh, fuck!" Naruto stated, as his own cock was dripping some of his pre-cum.

"Oh, fuck! Here it comes! Take it for me, Sochi! Take you're Kaa-chan's Futa cum, inside of your tight little ass! I'm cumming! I'm fucking cumming!" Kushina roared.

With one final hard thrust, Kushina released the biggest load of her life. Naruto cummed as well, as some of his pre-seed sprayed on his bed. Naruto also felt his mom's Futa cum filling up his anus, Kushina collapsed on Naruto's back while her cock was still inside Naruto's ass. As for Naruto he rested his head on the pillow.

"Oh, Sochi… that was so good… that was the best fuck I ever had… and you're ass… is the best nice, warm, and very tight around my dick… I love you… Naruto-chan…" Kushina purred in Naruto's ear.

"I love you too… Kaa-chan…" Naruto said weakly.

Kushina pulled herself out, breathing heavily from the best sex she had in her entire life. She saw Naruto's anus dripping with some of her warm milk. Naruto lay on his back and brings his mother close to him. Kushina buried herself in Naruto's chest, as she rubbed herself on her son. He used his right hand to feel her ass, making Kushina moan some more. She smiled and got another idea.

"That was awesome..." Naruto said weakly.

"Yeah, but I didn't from my pussy." Kushina stated with a blush.

"Ah, I can fix that." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Mmm... I would like that." Kushina said with a lustful smile.

"Wait, Kaa-chan, I want to do a 69." Naruto replied.

"69, huh, where did you get that idea?" Kushina asked with a blush.

"I read it in a Hentai-manga. Now get over here, and let me eat out your pussy." Naruto said.

"Oh, my... I love it when you talk dirty to me, Sochi." Kushina said, as she obeys her new lover/son.

Kushina positioned herself on Naruto, he got a hot view of his mother's ass, pussy, also her cock and balls. Naruto got hard again by the awesome view of his beautiful Futanari mother. Kushina wiggled her ass to Naruto and giving him a wink.

"Do you like the view, baby?" Kushina asked, as she wiggling her ass.

"I love it, Kaa-chan." Naruto said, as he licked her cunt.

"Oh, baby!" Kushina moaned.

She wasted no time and took Naruto's cock into her mouth. Naruto smiled knowing that his mother is enjoying herself, he then used his tongue her cock hungry cunt deeper. After tasting her pussy, he stopped and sucked on her balls. Kushina was enjoying her first 69 with her son.

"Oh, fuck... yes, Sochi... God, yes... suck my balls, just like that." Kushina moaned.

Kushina took her son's cock back into her mouth. After 5 minutes of sucking her balls, Naruto took his mother's cock back into his mouth. Now both of mother and son have each other's cock in their mouths. This position went on for about 10 long minutes. Naruto felt his mother's cock twitching inside his mouth, as for Kushina, she also felt his dick about to cum. Knowing this, both foxes increased their speed, as they were about to cum inside their mouths.

"_Oh, shit! I'm almost there! I'm about to cum inside Sochi's mouth!" _Kushina thought.

"_Fuck! Kaa-chan is going to cum inside my mouth again. Oh shit! I'm about to cum too!" _Naruto thought.

Naruto and Kushina came inside each other's mouths. Kushina had never felt like this before. Naruto took his mother's Futa cum, he felt wave after wave of her warm milk. Kushina sucked all of Naruto's children/grandchild into her mouth as well. After a full minute of cumming inside each other mouths both Naruto and Kushina back from their cocks. Kushina shot her last cum-shot on Naruto's face, Naruto didn't mind, and he loved the way Futa cum tasted to him. Kushina rolled off of her son, breathing heavily after the best cock sucking she got from Naruto.

"That was amazing, Kaa-chan." Naruto said.

"It sure was, honey... God that was an awesome 69..." Kushina stated.

"Now it's my turn, Kaa-chan…" Naruto said, as he went behind his mother and spread Kushina's ass checks.

"Oh, Sochi, you naughty little boy… make mommy feel good… fuck you're mommy, you sweet mother fucker…" Kushina said in a husky voice, as she licked her lips.

Naruto suck her balls first, Kushina let out moans and groans of pleasure and bliss. After sucking on her balls for 5 minutes, Naruto moved up to lick and tongue her pussy. She bit her lower lip, Kushina love how she was getting lick by even inch from her balls to her ass. Naruto then, licked her unused rosebud. Kushina let out a gasp, as Naruto tongued her ass. Kushina now nice and lube from even inch of her, Naruto leaned forward and rubbed his manhood against her wet cunt. Kushina used her ass to rub up against Naruto's pelvis, while he used his hands to rub and squeeze her ass.

"Heh heh…" Naruto chuckled.

"Hmm? What is it, baby?" Kushina asked.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you have such a nice big ass?" Naruto asked.

"Heh heh… you're the first Naruto-chan. And I'll even let you fuck my ass, after you screw my cock hungry wet cunt." Kushina said, as she continued to rub up against him.

"You're really are the best, Kaa-chan. I can't wait till I fuck that tight ass of yours. But first I'll fuck that pussy of yours, my sweet Kaa-chan." Naruto said, as he pushed his dick head into her pussy lips.

"Mmm... I hope you do baby." Kushina replied with a motherly smile.

"I will, Kaa-chan." Naruto said.

"No more talking, baby, I want that cock inside my cunt. I want... I need it... please, Sochi... please hurry... hurry..." Kushina moaned, as she waited for her son's cock.

Not making his mother wait any longer, Naruto pushed himself inside of Kushina's wet Futa cunt. It was warm and tight, it squeezed his dick. It had been years for Kushina since she had a dick inside of her, when she was married to her ex-husband Minato he got drunk during their honeymoon two times. Kushina had her way with the drunken Minato, thus getting her pregnant with her daughter Nariko, and her Naruto-chan a year later. That was the only time she ever had sex, but she's got someone who loves her, even if she is a Futanari. She knows it is incest, she knows it is her son that she fucked, thus fucking her. But as long as she's happy nothing else mattered. Naruto now deep inside his mother's cunt, mother and son both mother and son stayed motionless. Naruto felt Kushina's cunt around his dick.

"Oh, Kaa-chan… you're pussy is so wet… and warm… it's so good." Naruto said, as he continued to enter his mother's vagina till it hits her womb.

"Oh, yes… Sochi… Futa pussy is the best pussy you'll ever fuck. If you ever get with another girl you'll tell the differences, Sochi…" Kushina said, as her cock hardens.

"Even if I had a lot of girls, you'll always be my number one, Kaa-chan." Naruto said, as he began a slow motion movement.

"Oh, Sochi…" Kushina said, with a blush.

"Ah, this feels really good..." Naruto moaned, as he increased his speed.

"Ohhh... yeah, Sochi, I love your cock. It's just so big." Kushina moaned, as she jacked herself off.

"I just love how your dirty cunt gets all wet, when I'm fucking you." Naruto said.

"Mmm, yes, baby... keep talking dirty to your mommy." Kushina said.

Naruto began his movement, as he grabbed and squeezed his mother's juicy tits. His mother was right, he loved how Futa-women's cunt tightens around his manhood. Kushina let out moans of pleasure, as Naruto began to jack his mother off. Naruto thrust a little harder, making his mother let out louder moans of pleasure. Kushina love how Naruto was fucking her and wanted more.

"Oh, yes... Oh, baby! Sochi, that feels so damn good!" Kushina moaned.

"Fuck... Kaa-chan, your pussy is so tight. Oh, God... ugh!" Naruto groaned.

"I know, Sochi... oh, my! Oh, my God, your cock feels so fucking good baby!" Kushina moaned.

"Kaa-chan, I want to fuck you every place of the house! I think I might lose it!" Naruto growled, as he thrusts even faster.

"I'm going to lose it too, Sochi!" Kushina said, as she uses her own movement to fuck her son with every thrust.

Kushina turned her head and then slipped her tongue inside of her son's mouth, Naruto welcomed it. Mother and son kissed for about 3 minutes then broke the kiss to breath. Kushina licked Naruto's cheek, as she pulls him into another hot kiss. Naruto never knew that his mother was always this horny, and a freak in the bed. Naruto started too loved how freaky that his mother is. Kushina loved the way that Naruto pleasures her, as he gets pleasure from her. Naruto then slammed his dick deeper, he felt his cock twitching inside her womb. Naruto knew he was about to reach his climax, as he increased his speed. Kushina was also about to cum too, but this time she was about to cum from both her dick and her pussy.

"Oh, God! Oh, God! Sochi, I'm going to cum!" Kushina moaned.

"Me, too, Kaa-chan! Ugh, fuck your cunt is getting tighter and tighter!" Naruto growled.

"Fuck, I'm going to shoot my cum everywhere! Fuck!" Kushina screamed, as she held Naruto's hands, as she lost her mind from the hard fucking she was getting from her son/lover.

"Here it comes, Kaa-chan! Cumming! I'm cumming!" Naruto roared, as he lost his control of his speed, giving both mother and son mind-blowing orgasms, as they reached their climax.

Naruto and Kushina both reached their climax, as he cummed deep inside her womb and Kushina cummed from her pussy and her cock. She shoots her loads on Naruto's bed, as her juices over flooded. Kushina loved how her son would always cum for a full minute. After a minute of cumming, Naruto pulled himself out of his mother's sore cunt. Once again, Kushina pounce on her son, kissing his cheek. Naruto squeezed his mother's big juicy ass.

"Damn, Kaa-chan... that was really good." Naruto said, as he buried himself between his mother's large DD breasts.

"Yeah, but I'm still a bit horny... you know, Sochi..." Kushina said, as she got on her hands and knees.

"Kaa-chan?" Naruto said.

"Come here, baby... fuck you're mommy in the ass and make me cum again." Kushina purred, as she wiggled her ass to her son.

"Oh, Kaa-chan... I love you." Naruto said.

"I love you too, baby... now give me a good ass fucking." Kushina moaned.

He went behind his beautiful Futa-mother, and grabbed her hips. Naruto used the tip of his dick head, slowly pushing himself inside of Kushina's virgin anus. She bit her lower lip, of the feeling was alien to her. Naruto was able to push his dick head into her, making his mother yipped in pain. Kushina couldn't help groaned. Naruto then slowly continued to enter her anus inch by inch inside his mother's butt. Kushina's eyes rolled back because of the pleasure and pain. Naruto pushed himself a little further, until his dick was now inside of Kushina's anal tube. Naruto felt his mother's anal-tube tighten around his manhood. With her son's massive 9 inched cock now deep inside her anal tube, both mother and son stayed motionless for about 5 minutes. Kushina rested her head on a pillow, as she had the, I'm getting fucked stupid look on the M.I.L.F-Uzumaki's face.

"Mmm… Kaa-chan, your ass is so fucking tight… man… I'm glad I save this part for last..." Naruto moaned, as he felt his cock being squeezed by his mother's tight anus.

"Oh, fuck… Sochi… I forgot how big you are… fuck…" Kushina moaned.

"Ugh, Kaa-chan... your butt is tightening. So good..." Naruto groaned.

"Ohhhh, Sochi... you're so deep inside my butt..." Kushina moaned.

Naruto then began a slow fucking movement, making her ass jiggle. Kushina grabbed the edges of the bed, to prepare herself for the rough fucking ahead. Her dick was semi-hard, her pussy was sore, and over flowing with her juices and Naruto's hot milk. Still a little unease, Kushina moaned and groaned in pleasure and pain, as she felt her cock hardening. But still, she never felt pleasure like this in her entire life before, and she is very happy that her son loves her for her.

"Kaa-chan..." Naruto said.

"Yes, honey, what is it?" Kushina asked, as she turned her head to face her son.

"I love you..." Naruto replied with a smile.

Kushina blushed hearing this. She smiled back, and picked herself up kissing her beloved son/lover.

"I love you too, Sochi." Kushina said with a motherly smile.

"Now how about I gave my hot Kaa-chan a good ass fucking?" Naruto asked, as he leaned forward on his back's back.

"Mmm... please fuck me until I pass out." Kushina replied with a lustful smile.

With that said, Naruto leaned forward more on his mother's back, as he used his right hand to jacked of Kushina's cock and used his left hand to squeeze her large DD-cups. She welcomed it, as her son continues to fuck her in a slow rhyme. Now adjusted to her son's massive size, Kushina felt no more pain but pleasure. The feeling of her son deep inside her ass made her orgasms go wild, as she wanted him to go harder and faster.

"Oh, shit, Sochi! You're in so deep! Go deeper baby, deeper! Make mommy feel good! Ugh… fuck my ass, make me cum some more! Please baby, fuck my ass! Please baby, my ass!" Kushina screamed in bliss.

Naruto smiled and obeyed. Like an animal, Naruto went wild fucking his mother like there was no tomorrow. Kushina felt her ass and balls tighten a bit, as Naruto slammed his cock harder into her ass, making Kushina let out loud screams of pleasure. Naruto then grabbed his mother's hips and thrust hard, making Kushina let out another screamed in pure pleasure. She felt her cock dripping some pre-cum from her swollen dick, as Naruto jacked her off harder with each thrust.

"Yes, Sochi, keep jacking me off! Keep fucking me too!" Kushina moaned.

"This so amazing! Ugh! I want to fuck like this all day!" Naruto said, as he increased his speed.

"Yes, honey, I want you to fuck me all day and all night!" Kushina groaned, as she used her movement and use her ass to press up against Naruto's pelvis.

"Damn, Kaa-chan, your ass is so soft!" Naruto said, as he thrusts faster.

"Oh, fuck! Sochi, fuck me! Fuck me hard! Fuck me hard, you sweet mother fucker!" Kushina yelled, as the dirty talking got Naruto even more turn on.

Naruto fucked Kushina harder and faster, giving both Uzumakis mind-blowing orgasms, as Kushina release little drips of her Futa-cum on the bed. After 15 minutes of non-stop ass fucking. Kushina felt her ass tighten, her pussy was trembling, she lose her mind from the pleasure she got from Naruto. She loved it. She loved that her son loves her, and that she love him, even if she is a Futanari.

"Oh, fuck! Damn, Kaa-chan… agh! You're ass is so fucking tight! It feels so fucking good around my dick!" Naruto growled in pleasure.

"Yes, Sochi! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck you're mommy! Fill my ass with that delicious fat cock of yours! Fuck me, you sweet mother fucker!" Kushina yelled, as her ass was getting fucked harder and faster.

"Oh, fuck! I'm going to fuck your ass all day, Kaa-chan... Oh, shit!" Naruto growled.

"Yes baby, do whatever you want to me!" Kushina replied, as she rested her head on the pillow once again.

"That's right! Ugh... From here on out, you're all mine, Kaa-chan." Naruto stated, as he thrusts harder.

"Yes, Sochi... I'm all yours... please keep fucking me." Kushina moaned.

Both mother and son lost control over themselves, he felt Kushina's anal-tube getting tighter and tighter with every thrust. Kushina felt her dick harden, her pussy was sore, and over flowing with her juices and Naruto's hot milk. Naruto's cock twitched, his balls tighten, and he knew he was about to release his seed once more, as was Kushina.

"Oh, God, Kaa-chan, I'm about to cum! I'm about to cum!" Naruto groaned, as he slams his cock harder and faster into Kushina's anal-tube.

"Oh, fuck! I'm going to cum! I'm going too fucking cum, Sochi! Make me cum! Make me, cum from my pussy and cock! Oh fuck! Make me cum, you mother fucker!" Kushina shouted.

"Fuck! Kaa-chan, I'm! I'm going to cum inside that tight ass of yours! Fuck I'm cumming! Shit! I'm going to cum! I'm going cum inside you're ass, Kaa-chan! I'm almost there!" Naruto growled.

"Yes baby, cum! Cum for me! Shot those white ropes inside me! Fuck my ass, you sweet mother fucker! Cum inside of me, give me that cum! Give it all to me! Make me cum! Make me, cum from my pussy and cock! Fuck, I'm going to drain your cock dry, Sochi!" Kushina screamed in pleasure once more.

"Fuck! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Here it comes! I'm shooting, my white ropes! Fuck, it's coming! It's coming!" Naruto roared, releasing the biggest load of his life.

With one hard final thrust, Naruto released the biggest load of her life. Kushina came too, from her pussy and cock. Her sore cunt over flooded with her juices, as her ass tightens around her son big fat cock. Her swollen cock sprayed some of her cum all over her son's bed. Naruto's white ropes were spraying inside of Kushina's anal tube. Her breathing was heavy and hot, as her ass was getting filled up with her son's warm love milk. For both mother and son, it was heaven for them, as Naruto continued to shot his children inside his mother's bubble-butt.

"Fuck, baby… I feel it… I feel your warm milk inside me… fuck… fill me up… you sweet mother fucker… oh, shit… that cock… you sweet mother fucker… fuck… Oh, fuck… you're warm milk. Oh, shit it's so good… keep cumming… keep shooting in me… I'm going to drain those balls… I love it… that hot milk… I love it… so fucking good… ugh… fuck… I love you, Naruto..." Kushina whimpered weakly, as she shot some more Futa cum from her semi-hard cock and her juices flowing again.

Naruto collapsed on his mother's back, as he cummed for a full minute and rested for a couple of minutes, while his manhood was still inside of Kushina's anal tube. After a full minute of cumming and couple of minutes of resting, Naruto loads die down. He pulled himself out of his mother's big round tight rear-end. Naruto then lied on his back after that amazing ass fucking. He looked at his mother from behind, seeing both of her love holes filled and dripping with his love milk and her soft cock twitching. Naruto rested. His breathing was heavy from the best fuck of his life. Kushina crawled next to him, and got on top of him, giving him multiple kisses.

"That was good… Kaa-chan…" Naruto said weakly, as he rested and enjoyed his mother's soft kisses.

"It was good… Sochi… you're my first man I fucked in the ass, and the first man to fuck my ass. I hope we can do later…" Kushina said weakly, as she tongue kissed Naruto.

"Heh, I would like that, Kaa-chan. Let's cuddle with each other, Kaa-chan." Naruto said, as he felt his mother's hot body.

"Oh, sweetie... I would like that very much. Cuddle with me, Sochi." Kushina moaned in a cute way, making Naruto bring her closer to him.

Naruto and Kushina cuddle in bed together, they held each other, they felt each other, and they kissed each other. Naruto looked at his beautiful mother, for a Futanari, his mother, Kushina really had a nice body and his father was an idiot to divorce his Kaa-chan. Kushina looked at her son, he was very handsome and any girl would be lucky to be with him. As both mother and son cuddled with each other in his bed, Kushina felt her cock rubbing against Naruto's cock, as they cuddle.

"I love you, Kaa-chan." Naruto said, as he gave her a tender kiss.

"I love you too, Naruto-chan…" Kushina said, as she returned the kiss.

"Hey, Kaa-chan." Naruto said.

"Yes, Sochi?" Kushina asked.

"Since we had sex with each other, does that make us a married couple?" Naruto asked with a cute blush.

Kushina blushed. She was really lucky to have such a handsome and cute son. She smile and answered her son's question.

"Yes, Sochi, it does for us. From here on out, I'm your girlfriend or your wife. Now come here, Sochi, and let me cuddle with you some more." Kushina stated, as she waved her finger to Naruto.

Naruto smiles and obeys his mother. He kissed his mother's soft lips once more. Like a snake wrapping around its prey, Kushina wrapped herself around Naruto, rubbing herself against him. Naruto buried himself between Kushina's large DD-cup breasts, as she gave him multiple kisses. Both mother and son rested for a while until they were ready for another round. As for Nariko...

**XxxxX with Nariko XxxxX **

Nariko was walking home after a long day of hanging out with her friends. About 10 minutes later, Nariko finally reaches her home. She unlocked the door and went inside. Nariko took off her shoes, hanged her jacket, and screeched out her arms, after a long day.

"Kaa-san, I'm home." Nariko stated.

But she didn't get any response. She then heard loud moans coming upstairs.

"_It sounds like it's coming from Ototo's room." _Nariko thought to herself, as she went upstairs to found out what was that moaning.

Nariko turned to see Naruto's door cracked open a little, as the moaning grew louder.

"_Oh, Ototo brought home a girl, huh?" _Nariko thought with a smirk.

Nariko was always a girl who would like to take a peek at things and be a bit nosey. Little did she know she was going to make a shocking discovery? Nariko looked through the cracked open door... she almost let out a scream, as she witness her mother and little brother were having sex. Nariko couldn't believe her eyes, but yet she was seeing it right in front of her. She saw her mother taking her brother's cock inside her ass. Kushina was moving her big butt around, resting her hands on Naruto's chest. Naruto loved it, he loved that his mother was on top of him he relaxed and enjoyed his mother's part. He watched his mother's big tits jiggled freely around, as her cock was rock-hard.

"Oh, fuck Sochi! You love it, when I fuck you like this huh?" Kushina said with a lustful grin.

"Yeah I do, Kaa-chan. It feels so, fucking good!" Naruto groaned.

"Oh, Sochi! Love how big you are! You're in so deep inside my tight little ass… ugh!" Kushina moaned, as she continued her movement.

"Oh, God, Kaa-chan! I love how you're ass tightens around my dick, oh, fuck!" Naruto groaned in pleasure.

Kushina then increase her speed, bouncing on Naruto, as if she was a teenage girl. It was pure bliss for Naruto and Kushina. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, to give him another tender kiss. Naruto then used his own movement; he then grabbed her ass and squeezed it, as he felt his mother's butt-hole tighten more around his manhood. Nariko still shocked about this, she then decides to stop her mother and brother's little sex game. She kicks open the door and shouts.

"Kaa-san, what the hell are you doing?!" Nariko asked.

Kushina still fucking Naruto, she turns to see her daughter and stops her movement. Naruto picks up his tired head, to see his older sister a bit anger, as his sweat drops.

"What do you mean, Nariko?" Kushina asked.

"You know what I mean!" Nariko replied.

"I'm just spending some time with my man, that's all." Kushina replied with a smile.

"_Oh, on... this is not going to be pretty..." _Naruto thought, as his sweat dropped more.

"You're fucking Ototo! I bet your just using him for sex, huh?! That's a new low even for you old-woman!" Nariko stated.

"Huh? I'm not using Sochi. We are a married couple." Kushina stated, as she moved her body a little, making Naruto's cock twitch inside her ass.

"M-Married couple?! I bet you forced him to your little game!" Nariko shouted.

"Anee-chan... it's true, me and Kaa-chan are in love." Naruto stated, as Kushina smiled and kissed Naruto.

"Ototo, do you know Kaa-san has a dick, well let me tell you about..." Nariko stated with a blush, till.

"I know; Kaa-chan is a Futanari. And well... she really knows how to show me a good time. And I love her for her; she's not using me for pleasure." Naruto replied, as he blush a little do to his cock still being inside his mother's ass.

"..."

"See, I told you. Sochi is my man." Kushina stated.

"Oh, yeah, well... it's not fair that you hogging him all to yourself!" Nariko stated.

Naruto finally reaches his limit, as he felt his cock about to burst with his white-ropes.

"Ugh... Kaa-chan... I'm going to...!" Naruto moaned.

"Huh, what is it, Sochi? Are you okay?" Kushina asked, till.

Kushina's body betrayed her, as her sexual urges too over. She wrapped herself around Naruto ready to take his warm milk. Naruto buried himself between Kushina's DD-cup breasts once again, as he released his large amount of white-ropes inside his mother's anal-tube. She felt his white ropes spraying around her anal walls. After a minute of cumming, Naruto's loads die down, as his manhood slipped out of Kushina's ass. Nariko blushed even more, seeing her little brother's juiced cover 9 inched semi-hard cock.

"Oh, fuck... I'm sorry, Kaa-chan… I was saying I was about to cum..." Naruto moaned weakly, as he was still buried between her breasts.

"I'm sorry too, honey... my body betrayed me..." Kushina replied, as she was still on top of Naruto.

Nariko blush grew darker red, as something was getting hard in her tight black-shorts. Kushina turned to her daughter; Nariko loved her little brother, she wanted him the same way, as her mother haves him... as a boyfriend or a husband. Kushina then got an idea that will be fair for both her, her daughter, and her son/lover.

"Well then, Nariko-chan... how about you join us?" Kushina asked.

"Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"W-What did you say, Kaa-san?" Nariko replied with a blush.

"Join us... in our little family-time together... I'm sure Sochi will not mind that his favorite big sister joins us, will you Sochi?" Kushina stated, as she winked at Naruto.

"I wouldn't mind, Kaa-chan, Anee-chan..." Naruto replied with a blush.

"Ototo..." Nariko said, as she sobbed a little.

Naruto noticed that Nariko had something hard between her legs.

"Anee-chan... are you a...?" Naruto asked.

"Yup, she is the same, as me, Sochi..." Kushina replied, as she kissed Naruto.

"Un-huh... I'm a Futanari too, Ototo..." Nariko stated with a dark blush.

Like Kushina, Nariko is also a Futanari. She took off her shirt revealing her orange bra and C-cupped breast; she then slowly took off her tight black-shorts showing her big butt. She took off her bra allowing her breast to jiggle free. Last her special panties that Futanari women were.

"Okay, I can do this..." Nariko said, as she took off her panties.

Naruto blushed, Kushina smiled... Nariko had a 12 inched cock. Kushina got off Naruto and licked his semi-hard member, thus tasting herself.

"Well, Nari-chan... come here and suck Sochi's cock." Kushina said with a smirk.

Nariko climbed into the bed with her mother and brother. She licked Naruto's manhood along with her mother. Naruto groaned in pleasure. Nariko felt her own cock getting hard, she never felt such pleasure her live before. Naruto's cock now clean and hard, Nariko was also hard. Naruto stoked his sister's cock, making Nariko moan in pleasure. Kushina watched her two children have fun, as she lay on the bed and watched the fun.

"Ototo... ugh..." Nariko moaned.

"Your cock is really soft, Anee-chan." Naruto stated with a smile.

"Ototo, I... I..." Nariko moaned.

"Come on, Anee-chan, say it." Naruto said.

"Suck my dick, Ototo!" Nariko moaned.

Naruto smiled, and licked his sister's member. Nariko moaned in pleasure, as she got her cock licked by her little brother. Naruto stopped his actions, and started to suck his mother's cock. He took about 7 inches of his sister's cock. Her eyes rolled back, she grabbed the sheets of the beds, and then used her hips to go deeper into Naruto's mouth. Naruto then took all 12 more inches, of Nariko inside of his mouth, as he played with her balls. As for Kushina who was getting hard from the Incest action between her children.

"Ugh, Ototo that feels so good... agh, please keep sucking my cock..." Nariko moaned.

"Oh, my..." Kushina said with a smile, as she continues to watch.

"_Heh, Anee-chan is a lot like Kaa-chan." _Naruto thought happily, as he sucked Nariko's cock harder.

"Ototo, ugh... just like that, keep sucking my fat cock." Nariko moaned, as she felt like she died and went straight to heaven.

Nariko felt the back of her brother's throat, it was really tight and deep, it was pure pleasure. Nariko always masturbated to relief herself, but the blowjob she was getting from her brother was something better than masturbating. If getting head for her little brother was this good, what will it be like when she fucks his ass? She might find that out later, Kushina jacked herself off getting hard again.

"Ohhh...Ototo... ugh, that feels really good... your throat is so tight..." Nariko moaned, as she played with her tits.

"_Man, Anee-chan really tastes good just like Kaa-chan... and it seems she enjoying her first blowjob." _Naruto thought, as he went back playing with her balls.

"Ototo, please suck my cock harder... ugh, just like that!" Nariko moaned.

Nariko's true wild lustful side took over her, as she got on her feet and holding her brother's head in place. She felt her cock being squeezed dry, as she felt Naruto's throat tightening around her dick. Naruto liked how his sister was taking charge just like his mother, as he grabbed her bubble-butt. Nariko uses her own movement to thrust Naruto's throat. Kushina jacked herself harder and faster, she wanted to fuck Naruto in the ass again. After the sister and brother's fun, it will be mommy's turn to play. Nariko got her first orgasm of her life, as her cock twitched, knowing she was about to cum for the first time.

"Ototo! Ototo, I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum from my cock! Take it! Take it for me, Ototo!" Nariko shouted in pleasure, as she deep-throated Naruto harder and faster.

"_Oh, shit! Anee-chan is almost there! She's about to cum inside my mouth!" _Naruto thought, as he prepared himself for Nariko's white-ropes.

"_Oh, God... Sochi, I want to fuck that tight ass of yours again! I'm going to give you a great fucking then before! Fuck I want you so badly!" _Kushina thought, as she jacked herself harder and faster

"Here it comes, Ototo! Take it!" Nariko said, as she released large amounts of her sweet milk inside Naruto's mouth.

Nariko released big loads of her white-ropes in his throat, also all over Naruto face and body.

"_There's so much... but Anee-chan tastes so much like Kaa-chan..." _Naruto thought happily.

Like Kushina and Naruto, Nariko came for a full minute and it was her first time cumming inside someone's mouth. After a minute later her loads die down. Nariko sighed in bliss, she had never cummed like this before. She really enjoyed it. Nariko pulled herself out of her little brother's mouth, as her last shots hit his face. Nariko then looked down at Naruto and giggled to see him covered with her Futa-cum. Kushina crawled to her son licking and tasting the cum off his face, as did Nariko. Naruto kissed both of the women he loved.

"That was awesome, Ototo..." Nariko said in bliss.

"Sochi you're such a man." Kushina said.

"Heh thanks, but I'm still ready for some more action." Naruto said with a smile.

"Oh, I have an idea, Nari-chan will you help me with it?" Kushina asked.

"What do you mean, Kaa-chan?" Nariko asked.

"We'll see..." Kushina smiled lustfully.

Kushina got on her back and sprayed her legs showing her rock-hard cock. She waved her finger to Naruto, as he got on top of Naruto. The Kushina waved to Nariko to get on top of Naruto. She got on top of her little brother; Naruto, Kushina, and Nariko were ready to take their relationship to the next level. Naruto let out moans of pleasure from the cocks of both his mother and sister rubbing against his anus.

"Ready, Sochi?" Kushina asked.

"Hai... I'm ready." Naruto replied, as he waited for his first three-way with two hot Futa-women.

"Don't worry, Ototo we will be really gentle." Nariko said.

Mother and daughter slowly pushed themselves into Naruto's tight anus. The young blond moaned and groaned in pleasure, but also a little pain. Both Futanari women managed to push themselves in Naruto tight anus. Truly Naruto is a man who can handle these two Futanari women with large cocks inside his ass. He let out a yip of pain, but it was also pleasurable, as Kushina and Nariko continued to enter his ass inch by inch. Kushina and Nariko felt their cocks rubbing against each other while being in Naruto tight anal-tube. His eyes rolled back, his tongue hanged out, and he never felt such pleasure in his life before. The Uzumaki family stayed motionless for about 5 minutes. Naruto buried himself between Kushina's DD-cup breasts once again, as he felt his sister's C-cups on his back. Naruto's eyes rolled back from the pain and pleasure.

"Oh, God... such a perfect fit... oh, Sochi, your Kaa-chan is so proud of you..." Kushina moaned happily.

"Ahh... Ototo your ass is so damn tight. I like it..." Nariko moaned.

"It hurts... but it feels really good..." Naruto groaned in pleasure and pain.

"I know it hurts, baby, but you'll be begging for more I promise... we'll go nice and slow, okay, Sochi?" Kushina asked.

"Uh-huh..." Naruto replied, as he stayed in place in his mother's rack.

"Good, boy." Kushina said, as she kisses her son.

Kushina and Nariko then started a slow movement. Mother and daughter went nice and slow, so she wouldn't hurt Naruto. As for Naruto, it was painful, and yet pleasurable. His dick hardens between him and Kushina, for the feeling of his mother and sister deep inside of his ass. Both Kushina and Nariko didn't think that they would there was someone who liked Futanari women, but the Uzumaki women found their man. A man who loves a woman for just being herself, luckily Naruto is that kind of man. As the Uzumaki family continued to have their first threesome, the position went on for about for about 10 minutes. Naruto still felt pain, but he also felt pleasure and wanted his mother and sister to fuck his ass more.

"Please, fuck me more... Kaa-chan...Anee-chan..." Naruto moaned, as he buried himself deeper between his mother's breasts.

"Ugh… so good… agh… this is the best… it's so tight… I might lose my mind." Nariko moaned.

"Ohhh… God… Sochi, your ass is so fucking tight around our dicks." Kushina moaned, as she gave Naruto a deep tender kiss.

Kushina and Nariko continued to fuck Naruto nice and slow making sure not to hurt him. He felt his sister's breasts rubbing his back, as Naruto was between his mother's breasts. Kushina clapped Naruto's cheeks and pulling him into another deep kiss, as she and Nariko fucked Naruto. Naruto was really enjoying his first threesome with his mother and sister. Now adjusted to his mother and sister's cock sizes, Naruto felt no more pain, but pleasure. Another 10 minutes passed, like wild animals, Kushina and Nariko went all out on Naruto fucking him harder and faster. He loved it, he wanted more and more.

"Oh, God! Yes, Kaa-chan, Anee-chan, fuck me harder! Fuck me!" Naruto moaned.

"Oh, shit, Ototo! Ototo! You're ass is so fucking tight! It feels so good… oh, fuck!" Nariko growled, as she increased her speed.

"Oh, fuck! Sochi our first threesome is so fucking good! Ugh! Oh, fuck! I'm going to lose my mind!" Kushina said, as she fucked Naruto harder.

"I love this! I love Futa-women fucking me! Ugh!" Naruto moaned.

"That's right, Sochi, we'll fuck you good! Shit this is the best!" Kushina moaned.

"Agh! Yes, Ototo's ass is getting tighter, Kaa-chan! Shit! So good!" Nariko groaned.

"Oh, God... fuck! Fuck!" Naruto moaned.

Kushina and Nariko increased their speed even more, as all three Uzumakis got mind-blowing orgasms of pure pleasure. They felt Naruto's anus tightening around both his mother and sister's cocks. Naruto held his head up with pleasure, as his sister and mother fuck him in the ass. Kushina and Nariko are happy. They are happy that they have a real man in their lives. Most men wouldn't have sex with a Futanari, but Naruto was a different story. Kushina and Nariko are very happy indeed that someone loved them for them, even if it is with their own brother/son, they knew is was incest, but the Uzumaki family didn't care anymore. Both Kushina and Nariko felt their cocks twitching inside of Naruto anal-tube, as their eyes rolled back, and the younger Uzumaki knew his mother and sister we're about to reach their climax.

"Oh, fuck! Fuck! Kaa-chan, Ototo, I'm going to cum! I'm going to fucking cum! I'm going to fucking cum inside of Ototo's tight little ass!" Nariko screamed, as she fucked her little brother harder.

"I'm going to cum too! Oh, fuck Sochi, Nari-chan! I'm going to cum! I'm going to fucking cum! Take it! Take our Futa cum inside that tight ass of yours, Sochi!" Kushina yelled in pure pleasure and bliss.

"Yes! Yes, Kaa-chan, Anee-chan! Cum inside of me! Cum inside my ass!" Naruto moaned.

"I'm almost there! I'm almost there, Ototo, Kaa-chan!" Nariko screamed.

"Yes, I feel you about to cum, Anee-chan, Kaa-chan!" Naruto said, as he baked his head in pleasure.

"I'm cumming! I'm almost there! Cumming! Here it comes!" Kushina screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The three Uzumakis screamed in pure pleasure and bliss.

With one last hard final thrust, Kushina and Nariko released the biggest loads of Futa cum inside of Naruto's anal-tube. The two female Uzumakis never felt suck bless, until now. Naruto was in heaven indeed. He was happy that he had two beautiful Futa women in his life, as well as Kushina and Nariko had Naruto in their lives. Naruto felt waves of cum filling him up, he felt like he was going to faint. After releasing their love milk inside of their son/brother's asshole they pulled themselves out of his ass. Nariko rolled over her back, as Naruto buried himself again between his mother's large breasts.

"Whoa... that was really amazing..." Kushina said, as she let out a sigh in bliss.

"Yeah it was, Kaa-chan, Anee-chan..." Naruto replied.

"Now that was a great fucking, Ototo..." Nariko said.

Naruto speared his sister's legs, and she welcomed it. Naruto was not done yet, as well as Kushina. He saw his sister's wet virgin pussy and blushed. Kushina got on top of Naruto rubbing herself against her son. Now it was Naruto's turn to fuck his sister. Nariko blushed, as she was ready to become a woman by her brother. Naruto rubbed his member against Nariko's womanhood, making her moan in pleasure. Naruto then positioned the tip of his penis next to her pussy lips. Kushina slowly reentered her son's anal-tube, as she, Naruto, and Nariko moaned together.

"Ototo, I need you inside me..." Nariko whimpered.

"I know, Anee-chan. I'm going to make you a woman, now." Naruto stated, as he used his cock to enter his sister's virgin vagina.

"Yes, Sochi... make your Nee-chan a woman..." Kushina purred in Naruto's ear.

Naruto slowly entered his sister's virgin womanhood. Nariko whimpered in pain, as her little brother's cock was slowly going inside her, as her cock hit Naruto's chest. He made sure he didn't hurt, Nariko. Naruto was able to fit all his 9 inches inside of his Futa-sister. Nariko let out a tear, as she felt pain, but also pleasure, as she bleeds a little, due to being a virgin. Naruto used his hands to rub Nariko's belly. She also used her hands to help Naruto rub her stomach. As Kushina thrust a little to fuck her son.

"Ohhhh… uuunnnmmm… Ototo…" Nariko moaned.

"Anee-chan, your pussy is so warm..." Naruto said.

"Oh, Ototo…" Nariko replied.

"Sochi, you know just what to say to a woman, ugh... so good." Kushina moaned.

He rubbed his sister's belly for about 10 minutes, Nariko is now ready. Naruto than begins a slow motion rhythm movement. Nariko felt her brother's thrusts and her mother's thrusts. Naruto was enjoying fucking his sister's cunt, as he also enjoyed getting fucked by his mother in the ass. Naruto felt his sister's cunt tightening around his manhood, as for Kushina, she increased her movement.

"Fuck, Sochi... I love your ass... oh, so tight..." Kushina stated, as she thrusts her son.

"Agghhh... Kaa-chan that feels really good. Ugh, I'm fucking Anee-chan, while being fuck by Kaa-chan... Shit it feels so good." Naruto moaned in pleasure, as he fuck his sister while being fuck by his mother.

"Yes, Ototo... fuck me more... ugh!" Nariko moaned.

Nariko wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck to bring her little brother closer. Kushina fucked Naruto deeper in his anus. Nariko then slipped her tongue inside of her bother's mouth, Naruto welcomed it. Bother and sister kissed for about 3 minutes, as his mother fucked him. Naruto and Nariko broke the kiss and he then increased his speed. Naruto and his Family/Futa-lovers continued this position for about another 10 minutes. Nariko and Kushina knew they were about to cum again, as was Naruto.

"Yes! Oh, God yes! Fuck me! Fuck me! That's the spot! Right there, keep fucking with that big fat dick, Sochi! Oh, fuck I'm going to cum everywhere!" Kushina yelled.

"Oh, shit! Fuck, your pussy is fucking good, Anee-chan! Ugh, Kaa-chan fuck me harder! Oh, shit!" Naruto growled, as he thrusts sister harder and faster, while by his mother fucked him harder.

"Sochi, Fuck! I might cum already! Fuck!" Kushina growled.

"I... I think I'm going too, agh! Cum too! Shit!" Naruto replied, as he increased his speed even more.

"Yes, fuck! Ototo, I want you to fuck me! Give me your milk inside my pussy! Oh, fuck! Go deeper, Ototo! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum from my cock and pussy!" Nariko moaned.

"Cumming! I'm cumming!" Kushina growled.

"Me too, I'm cumming too!" Naruto roared, as he, Kushina, and Nariko were about to reach their climax.

Naruto, Kushina, and Nariko reached their climax. Naruto released his seed deep inside of his sister's womb. Kushina once again, filled up her son's ass, as Nariko came all over her brother's chest and herself. Kushina pulled herself out of Naruto's ass, as he took his cock out of his sister's sore pussy. Kushina got on Naruto and licked his cheat tasting her daughter, as did Nariko. Then both his mother and sister sucked on Naruto's nipples, making him moan in pleasure. Kushina and Nariko led Naruto down on his back, to suck his cock clean. Kushina and Nariko grabbed, his manhood stroking it and massaging his balls. Naruto moaned and groaned in pleasure and bliss. In his book Futanari women are the best.

"We need more… Naruto-kun." Kushina and Nariko said in a husky tone, as they licked the tip of their son/brother's mushroom head.

"More, really?" Naruto said, he couldn't help but chuckled.

With that said, Naruto made his hand-signs to perform a jutsu.

"**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu! (Shadow clones) **

Kushina and Nariko, both gasped at Naruto and his five shadow clones. One of Naruto's clones grabbed Nariko from behind her, to enter her unused anus. Nariko let out a scream of pleasure and pain, due to his never doing anal before. Nariko now sitting on his manhood, reversed cowgirl position. She let out a few moans and groans of pain, but also pleasure. The second clone moves her balls to reenter Nariko's womanhood, as her cock got hard again. Like a new-born baby, the second clone suckles on Nariko's perfectly C-cup breasts, making Nariko moan. The third clone, entered into her mouth. The way Nariko was getting fucked was amazing to her, she truly felt like a real woman. Truly her little knows how to pleasure Futanari-women. The real Naruto laded on his back, while Kushina got on top of her son. Kushina moved her cock to once again ride on Naruto, or rather her son/lover. The real Naruto buried himself between Kushina's perfectly large DD-breasts. The forth clone got behind Kushina entering her anal tube, as her cock harden between her and her son. Kushina moaned in pleasure. The final clone was in front of Kushina with, his hard steel cock. She wasted no time; she took the clone's manhood in her mouth. The real Naruto was enjoying his mother's wet cunt, as he and his clones gangbang his Family/Futa-lovers. The gangbang continued for about 30 minutes, when the shadow clones reached their climax. The real Naruto and his shadow-clones reached their climax, as they climaxed inside of Nariko and Kushina's love holes, their bodies, and cummed from their own cocks spraying their warm milk on Naruto's bed. The clones disappeared after their climax. The real Naruto still buried between Kushina's perfectly large DD-breasts, let out moans of pleasure. He wrapped his arms around his mother and brought his older sister with him, and all three Uzumakis cuddled with each other. Kushina and Nariko rested their heads on Naruto chest with their cock now soft and limped.

"That was amazing, Ototo..." Nariko stated with a smile.

"It sure was Sochi; I hope we can do this everyday." Kushina stated with a motherly smile.

"It's fine with me. But from now on, I don't want you girls fighting anymore. I love you both for you two to be fighting, so no more, okay?" Naruto stated, as he kissed both Kushina and Nariko on their heads.

"We promise." Kushina and Nariko said, as they held each other's hands and giggled a little.

"Since we are all married couples, we share one bed together, is that okay with you girls?" Naruto asked.

"That sounds like a great idea, Sochi. What do you think, Nari-chan?" Kushina asked.

"I love it, but..." Nariko stated.

"But what?" Kushina asked.

"We should get cleaned up... and wash all of Ototo's sheets." Nariko stated, as she, Kushina, and Naruto looked at Naruto's bed covered with white-ropes.

"Yeah we should get cleaned up." Naruto said.

"Hey, Ototo, when you get a chance, I want you to met some of my friends." Nariko stated.

"Hmm?" Naruto said.

"Heh, I don't mind sharing, as long as Sochi gives some lover to me first." Kushina said with a smile.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"It's a girl thing, Ototo, right, Kaa-chan?" Nariko asked.

"Yeah, it is." Kushina replied with a giggle.

Kushina and Nariko grabbed Naruto by the hand taking him to the showers.

"Let's get clean Sochi." Kushina said, with a wink.

"We need your help, to clean our bodies too, Ototo." Nariko said.

Naruto, Kushina, and Nariko were in showers washing their bodies off, of the sweat and cum. The lovers were in the showers for about half an hour. After their shower, Naruto dried himself off; he put on a fresh clean shirt, and boxers. Kushina and Nariko just dried themselves off; they did not bother to put cloths on. Naruto, Kushina, and Nariko went into Kushina's room, to sleep the night away. Kushina and Nariko crawled into bed with their new lover. The two goddesses put their heads on Naruto's chest, Nariko and Kushina, slept without a care in the world. Naruto was a real man who knows how to please women, Futanari women that is. Naruto also slept peacefully that night.

"I can't wait for tomorrow what's next." Naruto said to himself.

Naruto slept with his two favorite Futa-women. What is next for Naruto tomorrow?

**Well, readers, that is the end of "Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Fox-king-jm's Futa edition" I hope you readers enjoyed it, so tell me what you Futanari lovers think about it. And Naruto's cock size is only 9 inches, so anyway what should be next for Naruto? If you guys have some ideas, I'm all ears. I'll also let you guys, ****readers, and Futa-lovers pick the next girl(s) in the next chapter and ****their cock sizes too, that's how awesome I am. Like all my other Fanfics, I don't like Sakura, so don't even ask. And I'm now putting Karui in this story neither, because she beat up Naruto badly and that was not cool. As for all the other pretty girls and older women of Naruto and other Animes are all are welcomed. I'm also still working on my other stories, so please be patient, thank you. So that's it for now. Please review, sorry for any errors, send me a message, or send a message for the ps3 I.D., Fox_king_jm, Like I always say, I will update as soon as possible. Until next time, see ya and ****have a very special Valentine's Day with your favorite lady****. **


End file.
